USS Hornet
USS Hornet (CV/CVA/CVS-12) is a United States Navy aircraft carrier of the ''Essex'' class. Construction started in August 1942; she was originally named , but was renamed in honor of the , which was lost in October 1942, becoming the eighth ship to bear the name. Hornet was commissioned in November 1943, and after three months of training joined the U.S. forces in the Pacific War. She played a major part in the Pacific battles of World War II, and also took part in Operation Magic Carpet, returning troops back to the U.S. Following World War II, she served in the Korean War, Vietnam War, and also played a part in the Apollo program, recovering astronauts as they returned from the Moon. Hornet was finally decommissioned in 1970. She was eventually designated a National Historic Landmark, and in 1998 she opened to the public as the USS Hornet Museum in Alameda, California. Construction: 1940 to 1943 Frank Knox and his wife, Annie Reid Knox, sponsor of Hornet, christening the ship, 30 August 1943.]] The contract to build Kearsarge had been given to Newport News Shipbuilding on 9 September 1940, and her keel was laid down on 3 August 1942. The seventh was sunk in the Battle of Santa Cruz on 26 October 1942, and the CV-12 hull was renamed Hornet (the name Kearsarge is still stamped into her keel plate). She was launched on 30 August 1943 and commissioned on 29 November 1943. Her first commander was Captain (later Rear Admiral) Miles R. Browning. Service history World War II: 1944 to 1947 The Hornet conducted shakedown training off Bermuda before departing Norfolk on 14 February 1944 to join the Fast Carrier Task Force on 20 March at Majuro Atoll in the Marshall Islands. After lending air support to protect the invasion beaches in New Guinea, she conducted massive aerial raids against Japanese bases in the Caroline Islands and prepared to support the amphibious assault for the occupation of the Marianas Islands. On 11 June, Hornet launched raids on Tinian and Saipan. The following day she conducted heavy bombing attacks on Guam and Rota. On 15–16 June, she blasted enemy air fields at Iwo and Chichi Jima to prevent air attacks on troops invading Saipan in the Marianas. The afternoon of 18 June, Hornet formed with the Fast Carrier Task Force to intercept the Japanese First Mobile Fleet, headed through the Philippine Sea for Saipan. The Battle of the Philippine Sea began on 19 June, when Hornet launched strikes to destroy as many land-based Japanese planes as possible before the carrier-based Japanese aircraft came in effectively. The enemy approached the American carriers in four massive waves, full of young and inexperienced pilots. Fighter aircraft from Hornet and other U.S. carriers, whose veteran pilots' skills were honed to perfection, broke up and savaged all the attacks before the Japanese aerial raiders reached the task force. Nearly every Japanese aircraft was shot down in the great air battles of 19 June that became commonly known as "The Marianas Turkey Shoot". As the Japanese Mobile Fleet fled in defeat on 20 June, the carriers launched long-range airstrikes that sank and so damaged two tankers that they were abandoned and scuttled. Vice Admiral Jisaburō Ozawa's own flag log for 20 June 1944 showed his surviving carrier air power as only 35 operational aircraft out of the 430 planes with which he had commenced the Battle of the Philippine Sea. Hornet, based at Eniwetok in the Marshalls, raided enemy installations ranging from Guam to the Bonins, then turned her attention to the Palaus, throughout the Philippine Sea, and to enemy bases on Okinawa and Formosa. Her aircraft gave direct support to the troops invading Leyte on 20 October 1944. During the Battle for Leyte Gulf she launched damaging raids on the Japanese center force in the Battle off Samar, and hastened the retreat of the enemy fleet through the Sibuyan Sea towards Borneo. In the following months, Hornet attacked enemy shipping and airfields throughout the Philippines. This included participation in a raid that destroyed an entire Japanese convoy in Ormoc Bay. On 30 December, she departed Ulithi in the Carolines for raids against Formosa, Indo-China, and the Pescadores Islands. En route back to Ulithi, Hornet s planes conducted photo reconnaissance of Okinawa on 22 January 1945 to aid the planned invasion of that "last stepping-stone to Japan". Hornet again departed Ulithi on 10 February for full-scale aerial assaults on Tokyo, then supported the amphibious landing assault on Iwo Jima on 19–20 February. Repeated raids were made against the Tokyo plains industrial complex, and Okinawa was hard hit. On 1 April, Hornet planes gave direct support to the amphibious assault landings on Okinawa. On 6 April, her aircraft joined in attacks which sank the mighty and her task force as it closed on Okinawa. The following two months found Hornet alternating between close support to ground troops on Okinawa and hard-hitting raids to destroy the industrial capacity of Japan. She was caught in a howling typhoon 4–5 June which collapsed some 25 ft (8 m) of her forward flight deck. For 16 continuous months, she was in action in the forward areas of the Pacific combat zone, sometimes within of the Japanese home islands. Under air attack 59 times, she was never hit. Her aircraft destroyed 1,410 Japanese aircraft; only exceeded this record. 10 of her pilots attained "Ace in a Day" status; 30 of her 42 VF-2 F6F Hellcat pilots were aces. In one day, her aircraft shot down 72 enemy aircraft, and in one month, they shot down 255 aircraft. Hornet supported nearly every Pacific amphibious landing after March 1944. Her air groups destroyed or damaged 1,269,710 tons (1,151,860 tonnes) of enemy shipping, and scored the critical first hits in sinking Yamato. Hornet earned nine battle stars for her service in World War II. Seven battle stars were earned as the sole receiver in 1944. Two were earned together as Hornet and her air groups when the Navy changed their nomenclature in 1945. She was one of nine carriers to be awarded the Presidential Unit Citation. Following a typhoon that collapsed the forward edge of her flight deck, Hornet was routed back to the Philippines and from there to San Francisco, arriving on 7 July. Her overhaul was complete by 13 September when she departed as a part of Operation Magic Carpet that saw her return home troops from the Marianas and Hawaiian Islands. She returned to San Francisco on 9 February 1946. She decommissioned there on 15 January 1947, and joined the Pacific Reserve Fleet. Peacetime tensions: 1951 to 1959 Hornet recommissioned on 20 March 1951, then sailed from San Francisco for the New York Naval Shipyard where she decommissioned on 12 May for conversion to an attack aircraft carrier CVA-12. On 11 September 1953, she was recommissioned as an attack carrier. The ship then trained in the Caribbean Sea before departure from Norfolk on 11 May 1954 on an eight-month global cruise. After operations in the Mediterranean Sea and the Indian Ocean, Hornet joined the mobile 7th Fleet in the South China Sea to search for survivors of a Cathay Pacific Airways passenger plane, shot down by communist Chinese aircraft near Hainan Island. On 25 July, Hornet aircraft supported planes from as they shot down two attacking Chinese communist fighters. After tensions eased, she returned to San Francisco on 12 December, trained out of San Diego, then sailed on 4 May 1955 to join the 7th Fleet in the Far East. Hornet helped cover the evacuation of Vietnamese from the Communist-controlled north to South Vietnam, then ranged from Japan to Formosa, Okinawa, and the Philippines in readiness training with the 7th Fleet. She returned to San Diego on 10 December and entered the Puget Sound Naval Shipyard the following month for conversion that included a hurricane bow and the installation of an angled flight deck, which permits the simultaneous launching and recovery of aircraft. Following her modernization overhaul, Hornet operated along the California coast. She departed San Diego on 21 January 1957 to bolster the strength of the 7th Fleet until her return from the troubled Far East on 25 July. Following a similar cruise, 6 January–2 July 1958, the ship was redesignated CVS-12 (anti-submarine warfare support carrier). In August, she entered Puget Sound Naval Shipyard for the conversion work to an ASW carrier. On 3 April 1959, she sailed from Long Beach to join the 7th Fleet in antisubmarine warfare tactics ranging from Japan to Okinawa and the Philippines. She returned home in October, for training along the western seaboard. Vietnam and the Space Race: 1960 to 1970 In the following years, Hornet was regularly deployed to the 7th Fleet for operations ranging from the coast of South Vietnam, to the shores of Japan, the Philippines and Okinawa; and she also played a key part in the Apollo program, as a recovery ship[http://thepostandreview.com/site/hornet-plus-three/ Hornet Plus Three], The Post and Review. Interview with Pete Sutherland CCO of the USS Hornet Museum on the Hornet's participation in the Apollo program. for unmanned and manned spaceflights. On 25 August 1966, she was on recovery station for the flight of AS-202, the second unmanned flight of a production Apollo Command and Service Module. The moonship rocketed three-quarters of the way around the globe in 93 minutes before splashdown near Wake Island. Scorched from the heat of its re-entry into the Earth's atmosphere, the Apollo space capsule, designed to carry American astronauts to the moon, was brought aboard Hornet after its test; that command module is currently on display aboard Hornet.[http://nssdc.gsfc.nasa.gov/nmc/masterCatalog.do?sc=APST202 AS-202], NASA (NSSDC ID: APST202)[http://www.hq.nasa.gov/office/pao/History/SP-4205/ch8-2.html Chariots for Apollo: A History of Manned Lunar Spacecraft], Chapter 8.2, Qualifying Missions. NASA Special Publication-4205. Courtney G Brooks, James M. Grimwood, Loyd S. Swenson, 1979. Hornet returned to Long Beach on 8 September, but headed back to the Far East on 27 March 1967. She reached Japan exactly a month later and departed the Sasebo base on 19 May for the war zone. She operated in Vietnamese waters throughout the first half of 1967. Hornet recovered the astronauts from the first moon landing mission, Apollo 11, on 24 July 1969.[http://nssdc.gsfc.nasa.gov/nmc/spacecraftDisplay.do?id=1969-059A Apollo 11], NASA (NSSDC ID: 1969-059A) President Nixon was on board to welcome the returning astronauts back to Earth, where they lived in quarantine aboard Hornet prior to transfer to the Lunar Receiving Laboratory at Houston.[http://www.nasaexplores.com/extras/apollo11/hirasaki.html A Front Row Seat For History], NASAexplores, 15 July 2004. Retrieved 10 May 2008. The first steps on Earth of returning moonwalkers Neil Armstrong and Buzz Aldrin, with Command Module Pilot Michael Collins, are marked on her hangar deck, as part of her Apollo program exhibit. Hornet once again served in the space program with the recovery of Apollo 12 on 24 November. Returning astronauts Charles Conrad, Jr., Alan L. Bean, and Richard F. Gordon, Jr., were picked up from their splashdown point near American Samoa.[http://nssdc.gsfc.nasa.gov/nmc/spacecraftDisplay.do?id=1969-099A Apollo 12], NASA (NSSDC ID: 1969-099A). Retirement: 1970 to present Hornet was decommissioned 26 June 1970 and mothballed at the Puget Sound Naval Shipyard and Intermediate Maintenance Facility. Hornet was struck from the Naval Vessel Register on 25 July 1989. In 1991, she was designated a National Historic Landmark. On 17 October 1998, she was opened to the public as the [[USS Hornet Museum|USS Hornet Museum]] at the former Naval Air Station Alameda in Alameda, California. She was designated a California Historical Landmark in 1999. Hornet now hosts a variety of national events, including the official launching of the website Military.com in 1999. Building on her status as an authentically restored aircraft carrier, Hornet has featured in a number of film and television shows. Several TV shows, including a number of phantom-themed shows, have been recorded on board; and in 1999 she was the subject of an episode of the TV series JAG. In 2004 she was the set for scenes from the movie xXx: State of the Union, which starred Ice Cube,[http://eudaemonic.blogspot.com/2004/10/xxx-state-of-union.html Saturday, Alameda Naval Base, CA], Eudaemonic blog. Retrieved 14 June 2008. and portions of the 2007 film Rescue Dawn, which starred Christian Bale, were shot on board. Hornet was both the subject and the setting of the independent film Carrier (2006). The carrier was the host to a 2 day video game tournament on October 14th to October 16th 2011, for the game Battlefield 3. Players will host a LAN game on computers which is sponsored by the Graphic card maker NVIDIA.http://www.geforce.com/News/articles/geforce-lan-6 Paranormal Hornet is said to be one of the most haunted warships in the American Navy, with numerous reports of supernatural events occurring onboard.[http://www.hauntedbay.com/features/usshornet.shtml The USS Hornet: Alameda's Haunted Aircraft Carrier], from Haunted Bay. Retrieved 6 June 2008. Hornet was the subject of the television paranormal-related programs MTV's Fear.MTV Fear://uss hornet MTV's Fear, Season 1. Beyond Investigation Magazine performed an instrumented investigationBeyond Investigation Magazine of large areas of the ship for Scariest Places On Earth. It was investigated by the TAPS team on the Syfy Channel show Ghost Hunters.[http://www.syfy.com/ghosthunters/episodes/season/s04/episode/e422/u_s_s_hornet Ghost Hunters Season 4, Episode 422], from the official web site. Retrieved November 19, 2011. In 2011, the ship was featured on Ghost Adventures, Season 4, Episode 34. See also * List of aircraft carriers * List of aircraft carriers of the United States Navy References External links * [http://www.chinfo.navy.mil/navpalib/ships/carriers/histories/cv12-hornet/cv12-hornet.html USS Hornet by the US Navy] * [http://www.hnsa.org/doc/plans/index.htm General Plan for the U.S.S. Hornet (CV-12)], hosted by the Historical Naval Ships Association (HNSA) Digital Collections * [http://www.uss-hornet.org/ USS Hornet Museum] * [http://www.hazegray.org/danfs/carriers/cv12.htm From the Dictionary Of American Naval Fighting Ships] * Satellite view of the museum site * HNSA Web Page: USS Hornet * [http://www.nps.gov/history/nr/travel/aviation/ Aviation: From Sand Dunes to Sonic Booms, a National Park Service Discover Our Shared Heritage Travel Itinerary] * [http://www.its.caltech.edu/~drmiles/hornet.html USS Hornet by Dwayne Miles] * [http://www.researcheratlarge.com/Ships/CV12/1945FlightDeckMemo.html USS Hornet - Damage to Ship's Structure] - Official report written by ship's captain after typhoon damage cs:USS Hornet (CV-12) de:USS Hornet (CV-12) es:USS Hornet (CV-12) fr:USS Hornet (CV-12) hr:USS Hornet (CV-12) it:USS Hornet (CV-12) ja:ホーネット (CV-12) nn:USS «Hornet» (CV-12) pl:USS Hornet (CV-12) pt:USS Hornet (CV-12) ru:USS Hornet (CV-12) sk:USS Hornet (CV-12) fi:USS Hornet (CV-12) vi:USS Hornet (CV-12) zh:大黃蜂號航空母艦 (CV-12) Category:Essex class aircraft carriers Category:Ships built in Virginia Category:1943 ships Category:World War II aircraft carriers of the United States Category:Cold War aircraft carriers of the United States Category:Vietnam War aircraft carriers of the United States Category:Ships on the National Register of Historic Places in California Category:Reportedly haunted locations in the United States Category:History of Alameda County, California